capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
MegaMan Battle Network
Mega Man Battle Network, produced by Keiji Inafune, is the first game in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Characters * Lan Hikari * MegaMan.EXE * Mayl - She is Roll.EXE's operator. She is a friend of Lan's, and also his classmate. They have feelings for each other, but Lan doesn't admit it until the end of Mega Man Battle Network 6, where in the epilogue it is revealed that 20 years later the two are married. Her NetNavi is Roll.EXE, who is based on Roll from the other Mega Man games. Roll has the ability to attack other Navis with her antennas, as well as heal friendly programs. Roll (along with other NetNavis) also takes the form of a Battle Chip which allows her to be summoned for a single, but powerful, attack which then heals Mega Man for about half the damage that it deals. * Yai - Yai is the brilliant daughter of a rich CEO. She is smaller and younger than most of the other characters, yet she is more intelligent. Her NetNavi, Glyde.EXE, is not suited for battle, and must rely on the rare and powerful battlechips in Yai's collection. His character is based on Glyde from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. * Dex - Dex is somewhat like the school bully, but he is far from being bad. He and Lan become good friends due to the fact that they share the same passion for Net battles. His NetNavi, GutsMan.EXE, is bulky and powerful, similar to Guts Man from the original Mega Man game. * Eugene Chaud - Chaud is an official "NetBattler," commissioned by the government in order to investigate Net Crimes. Chaud is Lan's primary rival, while both working towards a similar goal. This eventually leads to a degree of mutual respect and friendship between them. ProtoMan.EXE is based on Proto Man from the original series, however the design is notably similar to Zero from the Mega Man X and Zero series (especially his sword-based attacks). Like the original character, both ProtoMan and Chaud carry a lone wolf attitude, take umbrage at help, and are convinced of their superior battle technique. * BombMan.EXE Story Throughout Mega Man Battle Network, Lan and MegaMan.EXE fight off Net Criminals connected to an organization called the WWW ("World Three"). The WWW intentionally infects computer networks with viruses, so as to hinder their normal operations and steal vital information. This organization is led by Dr. Wily, the primary villain in the Mega Man Classic series and an important figure in the Mega Man X series. According to the storyline, Lan's grandfather worked with Dr. Wily on various projects, though the former specialized in networks (which led to NetNavis) and the latter on robotics. The government cut Wily's funding, opting instead to pursue the NetNavi project. Wily's goal throughout the game is to collect four super programs with which the LifeVirus may be constructed. The LifeVirus is supposedly a nearly indestructible virus capable of wiping out the Net and all associated devices. Some of the confrontations with the various members of the WWW involve desperate, life-threatening situations including rigging a bus to explode, cutting off air at a large party, freezing all clean water in a city, and brainwashing school students to be mindless slaves to the WWW. During the final confrontation with the WWW, it is revealed MegaMan.EXE is actually a unique Navi that Lan's scientist father created. Lan had a twin brother, Hub, who died at a young age. Dr. Hikari was able to essentially transfer him into a computer program to become the NetNavi MegaMan.EXE. Gallery Image:MMBNMayl.png|''Mayl'' Image:MMBNRollEXE.png|''Roll.EXE'' Image:MMBNYai.png|''Yai'' Image:MMBNGlydeEXE.png|''Glyde.EXE'' Image:MMBNDex.png|''Dex'' Image:MMBNGutsManEXE.png|''GutsMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNChaud.png|''Eugene Chaud'' Image:MMBNProtoManEXE.png|''ProtoMan.EXE'' Packaging Artwork Image:MMBNJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMBNCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMBNEurope.png|''Europe'' Category:Mega Man Battle Network Games